Sweeties
by animeaddict47
Summary: Hunny really does like Haruhi's sweeties...WARNING! HaruhixHunny pairing!


_**Disclaimer;**_

Look, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Get over it. I have.

Kinda.

_**Guide;**_

"**bold text in speech" **means more than one person is talking simultaneously (usually the twins)

**Bold text on it's own** is used for emphasis, so don't worry about that too much :D

~*~ = Flashback

_**Chit Chat;**_

_I know!!! It's a crack pairing but I want a challenge!! :] Also, this is set when Haruhi is about twenty, so that makes Hunny-kun…ummm… twenty-three!!! I think you guys can tell that maths is not my strong point ;]_

_**Bon Appetit!**_

* * *

_**Sweeties**_

By animeaddict47 / Kerry

As Takashi and I walk up the stairs to Haru-chan*'s apartment and we can already smell her delicious cooking.

"Mmmm…" Takashi hums in approval as we reach her door. I grin up at him and knock on her door. I wait the usual three seconds before she opens the door in the pink apron I brought her a few years ago.

"Haru-chan!!!" I yell and leap into her arms. She chuckles and pats my back before gently pushing me off.

"I hope you boys are hungry, I cooked a lot this time." she says and smiles softly at Takashi and I. I nod furiously and take off my shoes, sure that Takashi is following suit. I plonk myself down onto one of the beanbags in her living room and watch with awe as Haru-chan works in the kitchen. The way she manages all the different pots and pans with ease always fascinates me. It's my second favourite time to watch her. She looks so peaceful, so domesticated, and so happy; it's hard not to grace smile on your lips. Even Kyou-chan and Takashi give in to it.

"Okay! Dinner is served, guys." Haru-chan's cheerful voice brings me out of reverie and to the table in the middle of the room, cluttered with mouth-watering food and three places set. I get up and sit in my place next to Takashi and grin as I place my hands together and singsong

"Idetikimaaasu*" I immediately reach for the sweet rice placed conveniently next to me as Haru-chan and Takashi chuckle, signifying the start of our 'welcome home' meal. These meals have become an unspoken tradition among the old Host Club. Whenever one of us came back from a long business trip, Haru-chan would always cook them a delicious meal the night they came back. The first time Takashi and I enjoyed one of Haru-chan's 'welcome home' evenings was four years ago, one year after graduation.

~*~

Takashi and I had arrived back to Japan from a six-month business trip to America. Otou-san* felt it was needed for us to regain our lost ties with the American army because of the disaster due to my 'Bad Mood' after an officer woke me up. Takashi –of course- came with me. It was a long and boring trip and I found myself unbelievably relieved when the plane landed in Tokyo Airport. As soon as we got into the car, I switched my phone on and was happy to see a text message from Haru-chan:

"welcome home honey senpai*. come 2 mine 4 dinner bout 7. tell mori senpai same :] " I smiled and told our driver to take us to Haru-chan's. We got to her apartment at seven on the dot and even from outside, we could smell something delicious and our mouths watered. We hastily went up the creaky old stairs to the Fujioka apartment and we greeted by Haru-chan in the cutest apron I had ever seen.

"Waaahhh!!!! Kawaii*!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, unable to stop myself as I leapt into Haru-chan's arms. I heard her shooting star laughter as she pulled me away and walked into her lovable apartment. It may not have been huge or flashy, but it was the closest to a home any of the Host Club members had. She led us to a small table in the centre of what I had assumed was the living room and told us to wait there. I drummed my fingers on the cheap table impatiently, but quickly stopped when Takashi gave me a stern look. When Haruhi finally began bringing out our food, I realised it was well worth the wait. It was the single most delicious meal I had ever tasted. When I told Haru-chan this after I stuffed my belly to the point of explosion, she simply laughed and thanked me.

~*~

"Ano… Hunny-senpai… have you got them?" Haruhi stares over the table shyly, puling me out of my reminiscing. I notice everything has been cleared away. I pat my belly gingerly and am surprised my the full grumble erupting from it. Haru-chan giggles.

"We didn't want to disturb you daydreaming, so Mori-senpai and I cleared the table." Takashi nods in agreement and looks over to my bag. I nod and bounce over to it. I sense Haru-chan follow suit excitedly and beam. It seems our liking Usa-chan isn't all we've got in common. I pull out the paper bag and swivel round to face Haru-chan, holding it proudly.

"Ta-Daaaa!!!! Did you really think I'd forget them?" I smile, half proud for remembering and half delighted to see the flash of childish joy in Haru-chan's eyes. I hand her the bag and giggle slightly as she eagerly rummages through it. She pulls out a strawberry flavoured lollipop with a grin.

"Dessert is here." She jokes. Takashi and I pick out two lollipops as well and I waste no time in yanking off the wrappers and devouring mine in seconds. Takashi puts his into his back pocket, saving it for later. Haru-chan, however, provides me with the real treat.

Now, as much as I hate to admit it, I am a teeny tiny bit of a perve. Not in an 'Eww, lock up your daughters, he'll watch them whilst they're sleeping then put them in bunny costumes' (although I would like to see Haru-chan in one…) kind of way, more like an 'normal guy likes girls' kind of way. I used to be fine with putting all thoughts like that right to the back of my head, much more content with eating cakes and simply talking to all the cute girls. However, it had become increasing difficult with Haru-chan always with me, and it's become darn near impossible with her doing stuff like this. I watch, mesmerised as her now red tongue repeatedly swirls about the tip of the lolly and frantically try to remind myself that it's just a lolly, no matter what the perve in me is imagining it to be.

I faintly hear Takashi's baritone voice say, "I'll go get the car" and acknowledge him leaving. My eyes (among other things) bulge as she takes the whole lolly into her mouth before releasing it with a pop. That's it.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yell. Haruhi looks up to me in confusion

"Honey-senpai… is everything okay?" And then she just has to do it. She slides the lolly along her lower lip. Leaving a shimmer along it, making her mouth even more irresistible. I know I'm going to regret this. Yet I just can't seem to help myself. I crawl over to her place on the floor, not taking my eyes off of her lips. "Huh? Do I have something on my face?" Her small hands run across her skin and lips gently in an innocently seductive manner. God, she's so dense.

"Yes." I manage to murmur. I register Haru-chan's eyes widen slightly; probably due to the way my voice has lowered an octave. I place my hand on her chin, tilting my head slightly "Here, let me get that for you, Ha~ru-chan" I singsong quietly and lean in, my eyes not leaving her glistening lips until they meet mine and then close them in bliss. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the sweet strawberry leftovers from the lolly, I manoeuvre her mouth so that I can push my tongue through her pink lips to taste more of that sweetness. I invade her mouth with a groan. She tastes sweeter than I could ever have imagined. I smile as her tongue shyly meets mine and carry on with the best kiss ever until my lungs scream for oxygen and I reluctantly pull back and rest my forehead on her shoulder and smile slightly at her shortness for breath.

"H-Hunny…senpai…" my smile gets bigger at her stutter and breathless voice. I straighten myself up and look her dead set in the eye.

"These lollies really do taste nice, ne*? Demou*…" I say, placing the brown paper bag in her hands and lean in again, giggling slightly as Haru-chan's eyes half close expectantly. "I much prefer this sweetie…" I murmur, kissing Haru-chan ever so lightly on her lips. Haru-chan sighs as we part and I stand up. "I shouldn't keep Takashi waiting. Ja ne, Haru-chan!" I beam back at her and head for the door.

"Ano*…" I turn back to Haruhi clutching the brown paper back tightly and tilt my head curiously "Maybe you could come round again for more…uh…sweeties." Haruhi's chestnut eyes meet mine and it's impossible to miss the mischievous promises in them. So I mere grin and nod enthusiastically before leaving.

As I hop into the car next to Takashi, his deep voice asks "What took you so long, Mitsukuni?"

I smile up at him knowingly "I had one of Haru-chan's sweeties."

And my God, it was delicious.

* * *

_**Ye Olde Japanese Speak;**_

*-Chan = used at the end of someone's (usually a girl's in this case) name to signify closeness to said person, especially when used after their first name.

*Idetikimasu = I'm not sure if I spelt this right, but it's something the Japanese say at the beginning of a meal and roughly translates as "let's eat"

*Otou-san = Father

*-Senpai = honorific used for someone older/higher up than you (e.g. a ten-year-old would call a thirteen-year-old senpai or a middle school student would call a high school student senpai)

*Kawaii =Cute

*Ne = can mean many things but in this context it roughly translates as "right?"

*Demou = But

*Ano = Umm

_**Reminiscing**_

_Behold the power of crack!!_

_Oh, man, this was bad. But I just had to do it, I wanted to see what Haruhi pairing is easiest for me to write._

_This one is definitely not it…_


End file.
